"All of Time and Space"
"All of Time and Space" is the seventh episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 54th episode overall. It can also be classed as a Time Travellers crossover. Plot LeBron goes on a trip to a certain box, but no idiots are in the box playing with a tape recorder. (Well, I hope.) Transcript is underway as LeBron James sits in his apartment. He is bored as he types up the dates in the schedule for January 2016 to Easter on his personal laptop. He finishes it off as the wind starts to pick up outside. He decides then to watch a YouTube video as the storm hits up and someone uses a tool that whirrs as it opens the door and that person closes the door. LeBron turns the volume up on the laptop before the person ends up walking up the stairs and finally finding the room where he is. He opens the door as the mysterious person comes into the room LeBron is in. LeBron: What a fine video! ???: Sure is. LeBron: I noticed you with your rubbish fashion sense. ???: Hey, don't diss the bow tie. It's cool. LeBron: Of course it is. It's December, below 20 degrees is always cool. ???: I noticed by the thermometers. LeBron: So, what's your name? ???: Err... the Doctor. LeBron: I'm sure I've heard you before. Doctor: You've been watching too much TV. LeBron: I don't get to watch much TV here. They don't let me watch some of my favorite shows here. Doctor: Never mind, how about I show you something that TV can't give you? LeBron: Like what? Doctor: Well... runs off with LeBron catching up behind him. They come inside as LeBron notices the blue police covered box in the area as he goes in. LeBron: I have to say, it's bigger than my apartment. Or... Doctor mouths LeBron for this part. LeBron: It's bigger on the inside. Doctor: Okay then. Where do you want to go? LeBron: An alternative universe? Doctor: Seriously? That's one of the lamest choices you could have gone with. LeBron: That was the first one that came up in my mind. Doctor: Well then broaden it and see what happens. LeBron: Don't you have those kind of 'companions' with you? Doctor: Can we not talk about it? LeBron: Okay then. Doctor: How about somewhere fit for you, you are a basketball coach? Right, you want all of it? LeBron: Sure, anything to get away from my team. Doctor: They annoying you? LeBron: No, I just think they cover me up too much and never let me do my thing. I'm not supposed to be a coach. I used to be the best player in the NBA, then this happened. Doctor: You know what. I'll change this for you. types in a different destination and moves his time machine from Bikini Bottom to somewhere else as it lands. Doctor: Come on, let's go. The universe isn't going to wait for yourself. LeBron: Where have you taken me? opens the doors. It's above the water, in Cleveland. Snow has fallen onto the town after it being under a certain number of degrees. Doctor: It's Cleveland, USA, Earth. The same day as you just left, but that was past... watch. 9pm. But it's still 5 minutes from then. So, we left 5 minutes ago. LeBron: Oh no. The Caliavers! I need to go see them! Doctor: You must hide. LeBron: And why is that then? Doctor: Because wibbly wobbly timey wimey and all of that. LeBron: I'm still going to go see them. They need to know I'm still alive. Doctor: Okay then, I won't stop you because there's no need. storm starts to brew up as LeBron arrives at the Cleveland gym. He sees the team from a window with someone in a throne. He enters in as every player gasps and the person in the throne, who has a hoodie, sneakers and other 'cool' stuff on him. Luis: Well lookie who it is. It's Mister James. How ya doing? LeBron: Luis? I thought you went back to the POBA. Luis: Nah, ya brain was shut off. Did you hear? New York. whistles for the bird, who comes to him. He tells everyone with the exception of Luis to hop on as they fly into the sunset. Then they fall into the sea. Luis: Forget this shit. I'm going back to the Cleveland Calaviers. They really need somebody to replace you. Ya know? to the Present. LeBron: The last I heard was about going back to ya home town. pauses. And then he gets off his throne. Luis: Yo, what's the name? Player: Why would I tell you that? Luis: Because I need to remind you that you are my assistant coach. Player: Sure. and LeBron whisper in the room of the gym that Luis has. LeBron: So what, you are coach? Luis: Like you. Yes. LeBron: But why? Luis: Do you know how long you have been gone from this team? LeBron: Around a year. Luis: Yes. No-one's caring right now. You've been gone so long that no-one wants you here anymore. You were better off dead. You don't need to come back. LeBron: Okay, I get your point. Luis: No. No, you don't. Your head is stuck in the past and you're trying to look for your kind of future. But... that was okay back in day one when you arrived there. But man, you won a tournament! Isn't that enough now. You can't change the past or the future. LeBron: his fingers Maybe I can. Luis: What? LeBron to run from Luis: I'll be back! So wait in the gym! Luis to himself: Okay. runs to the Tardis as he rushes inside and nearly goes out of breath. LeBron: I... want... you... to take me to the future. Doctor: Sure. You want this place but in a future time. LeBron: June 30, 2016. Doctor: Six months and 18 days? Okay then, you're the coach. date is changed as LeBron exits the box and goes to the gym as it is padlocked and closed with a note stuck on saying. To LeBron James. He opens it. Luis letter: To LeBron James, since December as you left me... I am going to shove a x23. with a coffee can to someone. LeBron: I should have never promised to come back. In both ways. I can't change the future... but I can change the past. and his voice echoes through his mind as he closes his eyes and tries to think of the right point in time and then... he rushes back around to the Tardis as he gives him the letter as the Doctor makes a trip 10 seconds after LeBron left the gym. He then exits the Tardis. LeBron: I'm back. And I'm here to change the future. grabs the letter and steals Luis's lighter and burns the note. That I'm burning is something that you are going to write. Luis. This is not over, kay. I promise. One more time. Luis: I'll sure to get my head around this and that. LeBron: No you won't. Tardis dematerlises from Luis to back home in Bikini Bottom where LeBron exits and brakes the fourth wall. LeBron: Merry Christmas... to all of you at home. (drinks a can of mountain dew.) Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:JamesAdventures Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Luis TV Category:The Imperial Ghost